


【堂&良】the other side

by shiroringo25



Category: DYS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroringo25/pseuds/shiroringo25
Summary: 不知道算堂良还是良堂就没打tag（。夹带大量私设，有些甚至离谱，谨慎观看。灵感来自加勒比海盗4。标题来自同名歌，出自电影马戏之王，我五刷的电影，有机会一定要去看看！zac和休叔的这首过于美妙了。不知道会不会翻车想要评论（卑微enjoy--------------------------------





	【堂&良】the other side

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道算堂良还是良堂就没打tag（。
> 
> 夹带大量私设，有些甚至离谱，谨慎观看。
> 
> 灵感来自加勒比海盗4。
> 
> 标题来自同名歌，出自电影马戏之王，我五刷的电影，有机会一定要去看看！zac和休叔的这首过于美妙了。
> 
> 不知道会不会翻车
> 
> 想要评论（卑微
> 
> enjoy
> 
> \--------------------------------

周九良最近的收成很差。

拉起钓竿一看。  
啧。鱼饵又被吃掉了，最近的鱼都贼得很。

他把烟头丢在脚下，碾了又碾，但无论怎么冲着烟头出气也解不了他的心头恨。  
他没钱了。

朋友和他说这片水域总能钓到大鱼，品相好能卖钱。周九良想着自己再怎么说也是海边长大的人，钓鱼这种水上功夫那可是看家的本事，没听朋友说完“但是”后面的内容就直冲冲地干起来了。

接连几天的大丰收之后，他毫无征兆地颗粒无收。  
周九良自认倒霉正准备走，忽地瞥见水面上咕噜噜冒起了小气泡。他停下脚步，转身蹲下来细瞧——他以为是什么好东西。

松石绿色的水底长满水草，隙间若隐若现淌出粼粼水光，如镜的水面被气泡划开，一个黑影从水面下冒了出来，带起层层涟漪。  
水花溅到了周九良的脸上，忙着闪躲的他甚至忘了害怕。定睛一看，面前的黑影是个姣好的青年模样，头发成绺贴在白皙的皮肤之上。青年眼里漾着水，映满了傍晚的橙红日光。

周九良看痴了，完全没考虑水里怎么会冒出个美少年这种常识问题。  
眼前青年的眼神能勾人，他望着周九良，一望就望到了他的心里。

“孟鹤堂。你呢？”

“周九良。”

周九良这才开始打量着眼前的青年，如玉的皮肤上缀着颗颗水珠，微微透着粉红。

再往下，裸露着的身体肌肉线条流畅，水草遮也遮不住。

他……没有腿？  
片片鱼鳞散着虹色斑斓，鱼尾搅动着水下的深绿。  
周九良盯着孟鹤堂的鱼尾，又看回他迷人的眼睛，满是吃惊。  
孟鹤堂只是笑。

周九良朋友和他说的“但是”就是这里偶尔有人鱼吃人，他当时不以为然，左耳朵进右耳朵出，以为又是什么制造恐慌的都市传说。  
现在是亲眼得见，周九良下意识地想后撤几步，可是他发现自己的眼睛根本离不开孟鹤堂，身体也不由他残存的理智支配了。

短短几十秒的相见，周九良被孟鹤堂迷住了。

“来啊。”  
“来吧。”  
“到这里来，到这个世界来吧。”

人鱼的声音魅惑空灵，他盯着周九良，不断地呼唤。

“周九良，我爱你。”  
“和我一起走吧。”

人鱼微张着嘴，露出两颗尖牙。

一步步地，周九良迈向深渊。

周九良眼里的世界开始旋转、扭曲、发着眩目的光。  
他伸手去摸眼前人鱼的脸，手指触碰到冰凉肌肤的瞬间，周九良被他挣不开的力量拽到了水下。

孟鹤堂吻着他，向他嘴里送进空气。水泡从两人交缠的舌尖溜走，浮向水面。  
人鱼尖锐的指尖撕破周九良的薄衫，布料的碎片散落水中。孟鹤堂手指修长，轻柔的抚摸把周九良带去了温柔乡。

周九良没有睁眼，水草从他的背上滑过，孟鹤堂纤长手指的指腹刺激着他的敏感点。  
指腹在周九良阴茎的褶皱中徘徊，缓慢而轻柔。桃粉色的阴茎在孟鹤堂的手心抽动着，随着升温逐渐膨起。它被孟鹤堂塞进了生殖腔，人鱼的生殖腔内温热，分泌着滑液。鱼尾强而有力地打水，随着肌肉的收缩舒张，周九良的阴茎被不断地挤压，抽出深入。

人鱼的尖指插进了周九良的后庭，划破了内壁，挑逗着突丘。  
支吾呻吟被封在了孟鹤堂的口腔，血液混着肠液变成了粉红色渗到水里，如丝如缕缠绕着漂浮的水草。

猛烈的进攻让周九良招架不得，他弓着身子颤抖，孟鹤堂没有弥留，把炽热抽离，乳白色的液体从顶端射出、绽放、最后消散在了水中。

欢迎来到极乐世界。

孟鹤堂吸吮着周九良口腔分泌的津液，然后给大口喘气的他送去了更多的空气。

鱼尾紧紧锁住周九良，孟鹤堂带他沉入了水底。

水底又是另一个世界。  
孟鹤堂的尖牙刺穿了周九良颈间的皮肤，唇齿之间霎时充满了殷红的血液。人鱼贪婪地舔舐着伤口，水中只有瘦弱的红光。

肩颈被撕咬开，孟鹤堂咀嚼着鲜甜的肉。喉结抖动，孟鹤堂把口中的滋味囫囵咽进腹中。

突然的疼痛让周九良睁开了眼。他开始呼吸困难，眩晕中他看到眼前的人鱼双眼紧闭，不再紧缠着他的猎物，他开始失去在水中活动的能力——鱼尾开始分化，逐渐出现了人类的体征。

狩猎结束的人鱼会变成人。  
而深水会吞噬变成人类的人鱼、他们的猎物，以及那些狩猎的故事。

周九良拉着昏迷的孟鹤堂向水面的光挣扎。

太阳早已落去，银色的月光铺满水面。

岸边躺着两个赤裸的青年，依偎在一起。


End file.
